Raven and Red X My Mommy and Daddy
by I.Will.Not.Be.Perfect.For.You
Summary: Raven and Red X are in love, but Robby- Poo doesn't agree. So the two runaway together, live the life of criminals, get have a get married, and have a kid. Angela is the daughter of the two and is seen through her perspective at the end. New chaps every w
1. Chapter 1

Friday, January 31, 2014

"RED X! YOU &*&^ GET THE HELL BACK HERE WITH THOSE JEWELS!" Robin jumped over rooftops hoping to get close enough to finally catch that dirty coniving theif. He was recently stealing odd things, Robin had already deduced that Red X has somehow managed to snag a girlfriend, and was now stealing for said girl. This time was a silver raven with black diamonds for eyes.

"Sorry Birdy Boy, got a girl to impress! I know she'll love this, she's got a hero fetish!" he turned behind him, "You got an extra uniform I can borrow?" he asked before he jumped off a building.

Robin looked down in defeat and sighed, Raven flew up from behind him. "Got away?" knowing the answer.

"Do you even have to ask?" Robin punched a brick wall. "GAH!" he yelled in pain and frustration.

"I thought you learned to channel that anger years ago." Raven said taking his hand and started healing him. "You know I won't always be around."

"Yeah don't remind me, atleast were bonded." Robin said chuckling as Raven sucked away his anger. "Wait you ate my emotions? Didn't you?" he said in a dopey smile.

"You needed to calm down," Raven said nonchalantly, "All done." she gave Robin back his hand.

"Your a good friend." Robin said as rain started to pour, he still kept the same dopey smile all the way home. "Its raining!" Robin yelled in a child like state, one extremely rare moment.

They soon reached the tower, the others decided not to waste their breath with X anymore so they just stay home. Except for the birdies.

"Hey Rea? You still having your weekly day off?" Cyborg asked.

"Yea..." she said taking off her soaked cloak.

"BB an' I were jus' wondering where you went. Thats so important to miss training?"

"Important enough to blackmail leader." Raven said in a tone with almost emotion. she pulled a soda out of the fridge.

"Where is our faithful leader?" Beastboy asked.

"Where do you think?" she said as she leaned over the couch.

"That reminds me, do you have a boyfriend?" Beastboy asked not taking his attention from the game.

"Would make sense, probably explain where you went." Cyborg added.

"Red's been stealing for a girl, maybe its you, Raven." Beastboy was smirking, Raven moved the controler in the wrong direction, sending him crashing into a wall. "Hey!" he turned around to see no Raven


	2. lemony surprise

Sunday, February 02, 2014

Dis is gonna be lemmony and confusing.

Once Raven teleported in her dark gothic room, she bolted for the candles, since she unscrewed the lightbulbs years ago. Once she lit each one, she moved to her skyline window, and opened the curtains to see the city. She sometimes wondered if that city was worth savin with all the villans in that city.

With Beastboy's words still fresh on her brain, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Raven scoffed, "Only if you consider the second villan that Robin hates the most, that I have as a casual lover, than yeah." Raven said outloud. She brought her knees to her chest.

"I'm second? Who's first?" Red X asked sliding behind Raven pulling her into his lap.

Raven laughed.

"You know I like this new you." Red X said. He burried his face into Raven's neck. "Before everything with your dad, we were just about sex and stuff, which was cool. But now, you've gotten, _passionate_."

Raven laughed. "So the sex got better." she turned to kiss him.

"Not just that, you_ laugh _now." Red pulled off the mask and kissed her. "I never told you, I love you-" Red stopped himself. "No, I mean your laugh. I love your laugh, not you." Red kept rambling.

Raven laughed and kissed Red. "I love your_ laugh_, too."

X kissed her and lifted her up and placed her on the bed, and then jumped on her. While attacking her neck, while Raven worked on his pants. "Aren't you _eager_ today?"

"Mmmhmmm..." Raven flipped them over so she was on top, she stratled his already hardern lap, she reached behind her back and unzipped her leotard. Raven slowly slipped her arms out of the sleeves, revealing bright pink bra straps.

"Rachel, your wearing what I got you for Christmas." X said. "That reminds me," X pulled a box out of his pocket. "Happy late birthday." He opened the box to reveal the silver raven. "Come here." he reached over and clasped the necklace around her neck. "Perfect."

"You know you I can't wear this." Raven said looking at the necklace.

"Why not?"

"Jason you know why, Robin would figure it out and throw a fit if he found out that we were... you know... for so long..."

"Wear it under your leotard. Just not right now." X pulled her leotard further down

"Look who's the eager one now." Raven climbed down and unzipped his pants. She looked down at the eight inch cock, Raven smiled and looked up at X.

X gripped the bed sheets, "Rachel..." X gritted his teeth.

"Hmm..?" she kissed the tip, she made eye contact with X as her hot wet tongue licked up his entire wet throbbing shaft. She then grabbed his hard shaft, rubbed its length, and entered it into her hot wet mouth.

X emitted a deep growl, "Rachel." he tightened his death grip of the bed sheets. She flicked her tongue in a circular motion. "Rachel." he breathed. She repeated the motion, followed by a bob, and soon sucking. "Rae, please I don't want to come in your mouth..." Raven slowly took her time liftin her mouth from the throbbing cock.

"You don't want that anymore, let met me give you more." she crawled on all fours over him, she leaned down and pressed her hot lips ontop of his quivering ones. She slowly lowered her bottom half, having his throbbing shaft enter her hot wet womanhood. She stratled his crotch, and thrusted her hips forward. Each time harder and faster, pleasuring both.

"Rachel..." He said as her met her thrusts, he lookded up at her bouncy breasts. He reached up her waist and rubbed her breast. X pushed her down so he could whisper in her ear.

Raven moaned stifling the sound of her door opening to a color coated leader.

"My turn."

"No its not."

*SORRY MY LOVELIES I AM NOT EXPERINCED WITH THE SEXUAL ART OF SEX SCENES I WOULD HAVE MADE IT LONGER (hehe puns) IF I WANTED BUT I WANTED IT CUT SORT FOR MY AMAZING CLIFF HANGER xD*


	3. capture

M3

Raven and Red both jumped apart from each other and looked back at the Boy Wonder in shock.

Silence fell, thickly and awkwardly; just as a silent stare down happened between the two boys. Neither knew to stay perfectly still, or to jump and try to kill each other.

Raven was the first to move by calling her robe to her. "Robin," she paused thinking of the right words. "Wha- what are you doing here?" she said as she tied the robe around her waist. "_Shit, shit, shit, how the fuck do I get out of this?" _she thought to herself. "_I could erase his memories again... but I could turn him into a vegetable... Again."_

Robin's fists clenched, "Could ask the same about him.

Red X got up and found his pants. "I think I should leave."

"No you're not," Robin said facing him.

"Whats stopping me Bird Boy?" Red X said completely un-threatened.

"Raven."

"What?" Raven said in shock.

"Leave now, and she'll defiantly be kicked off the team, no questions asked." Robin crossed his arms holding his threat.

"What you can't do that!" Raven said moving forward on the bed.

"Its okay Rea, he's bluffing." X said hoping he was telling the truth.

Raven knew through the bond and years of knowing him, he wasn't bluffing. Because the look he gave her was the same look he gave Terra when he found out she was the traitor. "No, he's not, this isn't a bluff."

Red knew how much the Titans means to Raven. "Fine, I'll stay."

"Raven get dressed," was the last thing Robin grunted before he left the room.

Raven instead broke down in tears, X pulled her into his arms, and cooed: "Rae, its okay, you won't get kicked off the team."

"I might as well be, no one will ever trust me, ever again." Raven said clinging to Red.

"Thats not true, the metal, orange, and green ones know, they still trust you." X said trying to calm her down.

Raven sniffled and nodded. "I gotta get dressed."

Robin took his ear off of Raven's door.

* * *

><p>Robin paced back and forth, "<em>Beastboy, I get; he chose homosexuality after Terra. I <em>was _shocked__ when Raven told me about him and Cy... and that's probably how he found out._" Robin thought as he paced and waited for the others to get into the living room. "_But Star_? _She's Raven's best friend, it'd only be logical if Raven told Star, but why didn't they just _tell _me_?"

"_Maybe the vendetta you have against him since day one." _Raven countered through the bond.

"_Because he stole my suit! AND ran around being a thief with it!" _Robin countered.

"_At least he didn't do anything completely stupid with it." _Raven replied.

"GAAH!" Robin yelled looking desperately to break something.

"Friend Robin?" Starfire asked tentatively. With the other Titans and X behind him. "Are you the 'alright'?" she asked.

"No, how could I ever be 'alright'?" Robin said seething. "My best friends and girlfriend knew about this _thing _and didn't think about telling me!" He said motioning to the couple.

"Rob, don't get me wrong, we wanted to tell you." Cyborg started.

"But then we saw how you reacted every time he got away." Beastboy finished.

"We were not the 'knowing' the reaction of such news would be on you." Starfire said.

"All because you didn't know how I would react? How did you guys find out?" Robin asked already knowing the answer.

"Friend Raven told me." Star confessed.

"We walked in." Beastboy squeaked.

"And none of you thought about telling me?"

"I swore them to secrecy." Raven said for them. "They couldn't tell you if they wanted, I put a spell on them."

"And they knew?"

"Yes, friend Robin we were of the knowing." Star said with her head down. "We know that we did the 'hurting' without the use of actual physical harm." Starfire took a hesitant step towards their fuming leader.

"When?" Robin growled to his second in command.

Raven's face went bright red, completely uncharacteristic of her. If X hadn't had a short angry sidekick about to kick his ass, Red would have definitely have taken her on the couch. Blush was rare on Raven's face, she almost never showed embarrassment.

"When." Robin demanded instead of asked, taking a step towards her. Making X instinctively step in between them, protecting his lover. Not even Robin's psychotic stare could make him back down.

Raven stepped forward, placed her small hand on X's arm and gave him a reassuring smile. "Since the kidnapping." she said truthfully.

* * *

><p>KIDNAPPING: (RIGHT AFTER THE SUIT WAS STOLEN)<p>

X had successfully infiltrated the tower to kidnap Robby's favorite girl. As X approached the door labeled "STARFIRE" he stopped to hear a few voices. "_shit she's not alone_." X thought to himself. "_Better not be Bird Boy_." X peered through the slightly opened door to see a blindingly bright and hot pink room, and contrasting to such horridness was a pale goddess leaning against the wall reading a novel in some random language.

"Friend Raven, who do you think of the villains is of the most 'sexy'" A voice said.

Raven looked up from her book and tried to hide a small smile. "Most of our villains wear masks. I wouldn't know what they actually looked like. So none in particular."

"_Like fuck she's definitely got someone in mind_." X thought.

"Are you not an 'empathic' being? Who has the bestest of the 'auras'?" Star asked insistently.

A small flash of color flew across Raven's face, one would say that that flash was a flash of blush. Then that person would have been put into a mental hospital. "X."

X almost jumped and gave away his position until he realized Raven thought he was "sexy" a lot of women did.

The Tamerian gasped in shock. "The Red one?! The one who Robin feels the greatest dismantlement? Why?"

Raven shook her head while she was now blushing, she didn't feel like correcting her at the moment. "His aura..." This was her first girly moment, admitting a crush on someone other than a diary.

"What is an 'aura'? We do not have such a word back on Tameron." Starfire asked.

"It's someone's spiritual... _glow_." Raven paused then continued to elaborate. "Like yours is: Pink-bright and light: Loving, tender, sensitive, sensual, artistic, affection, purity, _compassion_."

"What is the Red one's?" Star asked _compassionately_.

"Red._ Every _shade. His core color is a Clear red." X guessed Starfire's expression made Raven elaborated. "the powerful, energetic, competitive, sexual, _and_ passionate; have this color."

"And his other ones?" Star asked with growing curiosity.

"Well..." X leaned forward wanting to hear his aura colors like some little school girl. He kept leaning until he stumbled into the room. "Red!?" Raven asked in shock with her face growing beet red.

"I heard you talking about me, I couldn't resist." X pulled out an inhibitor collar and put the collar to Raven's setting quickly.

Starfire jumped back and took flight, her hands glowing green. "Friend Raven?"

"Go get Robin, I'll hold him off." Before Star could argue a black part of Raven's soul teleported Starfire away.

"You'll 'handle' me? How can you if you have a crush on me?" X knew that her powers were emotion oriented. "_Just need to embarrass her fast and she'll be in a ball fast enough so I can get this collar on her_."

Raven's face deepened into a bloodier color, getting angrier not embarrassed. "Shut it." she growled as her hands glowed black.

"You wouldn't hit your _crush_? What will your leader think if he found out you were interested?" X teased relentlessly.

"SHUT UP." her hands glowed stronger and brighter.

"Okay that's scary, she's getting angry, angry Raven might be the reason for Doctor Light being so kookie..." X thought. "What are you going to-"

Raven used her magic to slam him into the wall. "SHUT UP!" she kept slamming him into the wall.

X praying to save his life from a psychopathic maniac, thought of something brilliant, but line crossing. Leading a girl on, something rude and done to him several times and swore never to do it. Raven stopped for a moment, giving X a chance. "Doesn't mean I don't like you back. Back in prison, you were voted hottest over the orange one. We liked the mystery or what was behind your cloak."

The shock of a crush liking her back shocked her long enough for X to throw the collar and have it wrap around her neck. Her hands stopped glowing and she could no longer summon her magic...

*CLIFF HANGER, I KNOWS IM CRUEL BUT I AM ALSO AWESOME SO GET OVER IT, I THINK ITS COOL, TELL ME IF YOU DO TOO. I COULDN'T FINISH SINCE I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE LEMON IN IT. AND I JUST GOT THE BOOK OF 50 SHADES OF GREY SOO... IDEAS! XD*

-Not Perfection


	4. capture part k

*FIRST I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING THE LAST FEW WEEKS, BREAK UP… BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER I HAVE STORIES TO UPDATE. SECONDARY, I WANT TO THANK Xaphrin, FOR PUTTING UP THAT REVIEW SO I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU. I HOPE OTHERS COME AND FOLLOW HER EXAMPLE, AND I WANTED EVERYONE TO KNOW, ITS GOI G TO PLAY A KEY PART IN THE STORY, AND I GOT WORD DOCUMENT NOW*

LOTS OF LOVE

Perfection is OverRated.

* * *

><p>*CONTINUING THE FLASH BACK*<p>

Raven opened her eyes to find herself bound tightly against a post. Her eyes adjusted enough to see a glass coffee table, not far from a TV and a decent couch.

"_He put me in his fucking living room?" _Raven pushed herself against the post she was tied to. The knots tightened, she ran her fingers across the knots recognizing them instantly. "Perfect," Raven breathed. "Robin knots." Raven mumbled, remembering back when he made her learn how to get out of the restraints without her powers. "_I really wish I didn't cheat at that_." She hung her head and thought. "_My powers are gone, my communicator is back in my room, and I don't have my cloak_." She sighed once again. "_No slack on the ropes, more I move the tighter the ropes get. Ankles, wrists, and a gag, just like Robin... I think I have my knife my sleeve…" _

"Don't even try anything." X said stepping out of the shadows, only wearing boxers, bondages, and a mask. "I already searched you, _all_ of you." X walked up to her and knelt in front of Raven, and lifted her chin, so X meet Raven's glare. X pulled the gag off of her mouth.

"_Who is this guy…? He reminds me of Robin… he even bound me the same way- that sounded extremely sexual_." She sighed and hung her head, until she remembered something from Robin's past. "Jason." She whispered. Her head shot back up. "Jason Todd."

X stumbled backwards landing on his ass. "How do you know who I am!?" he pulled himself forward.

"Robin," Raven replied automatically. "_We have a bond_." She continued in her mind. "_Better keep that to myself._" she thought.

"What did he tell you that would lead you to knowing my name; you haven't been conscious for twenty minutes! What did he make you go through detective classes?" X asked losing his temper a bit.

"Yes, but that's not why completely, came up in conversation." Raven said slyly and calmly, making sure she didn't slip on the bond bit.

"What the hell could have 'came up on conversation'"

"Knots and binding." Raven replied, not really meaning the emotion making the comment seem smart.

"Even for him those conversations don't usually come up." He said picking up on the attitude.

"Does when you're tied up." Raven countered.

"He tied you up? Did I really get the right girl by accident?" X asked thinking on how fortunate he was.

"What? How does- oh." Anger boiled up through her. "It was training!" she yelled.

X jumped back in surprise. "I thought you couldn't feel emotions." He said holding up his arm to protect his face.

"I can feel them." Raven growled, noticing the ropes digging into her wrists. "All of you always think I'm an emotionless, stone heart, witch." She continued thrashing.

"Well I can see that we were wrong. I recommend you stop that."

Raven took a breath and thought. "I was just angry." Raven whispered.

"Yeah, I recognize that." X replied.

"I usually can't feel emotions, I haven't been angry in such a long time, without something blowing up." An emotion she hadn't felt in a while swelled in her, "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me, I just kidnapped you, you should be scared."

"A small price for feeling again, I have nothing to fear Robin and the others will find me." Raven replied with a smile.

"I guess I just have to make you fear me." X pulled off his mask pressed a few buttons and placed it over Raven's face. She made little resistance since her hands were already loosing feeling.

* * *

><p>When Raven woke up again she was standing with her restraints over her head. "Robin, can you hear me?" she thought through the bond, they've tried to use telepathy through the bond several times but usually failed.<p>

"Raven?" she heard back. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Robin asked.

"No I'm-"several volts of electricity went through her body. "GAAH!" she yelled though the bond and the actual world.

"RAVEN!"

The bond was cut off. Raven gasped and looked up to see the unmasked X, Jason. He was fairly handsome, datable if she wasn't under the current situation. "Hello." Raven said monotonely. She then again assessed the room to see she was this time in a bedroom. She looked for photos anything that would give Robin a hint on where she was. She came up dry other than theatrical posters. "I'm guessing this is your room." She felt another volt of electricity.

"I did a little digging, in a report to Batman, Robin the good little Boy Scout mentioned the little bond you two share." X pulled out a whip. "Don't you think that would be worth mentioning?" He didn't give her time to respond before he whipped her, not hard enough to slice her skin, just enough to bruise, killing wasn't the objective. He needs a pretty picture for his prize photo, more like video. He put on his mask, pressed play and repeated his act, punching and electrifying her repeatedly, punching her when he could. By the time he was done Raven's left eye was swollen beyond belief, her lip and nose was busted, the skin around her neck was severely burned, her clothes were shreds where the whip had torn them, leaving behind a lacy white (now grey) bra and panties, and her skin red, throbbing and bruised.

She was near death, but hung on, relishing the fact that she could be said without coniciquinces. "Are you done?" she managed to spit out along with some blood.

"Look at her, Raven; one of the Titan's best, on chains, bleeding. All thanks to this amazing inhibitor collar." X said to a live feed, pushing his camera closer to her face and neck. "She really is the finer Titan in the bunch; the others would either be dead or be begging so by now. And look her, unlike the Orange one, she leaves to the imagination. Which is done so expertly well, she is so amazing." He pointed his camcorder up and down the bloody and bruised body. He reached over and grabbed her breast. "Now Robin, if you want your precious Raven back, I demand two million in twenties within the next two months or I will leave her in a room for no one to see until she dies." X cut off the feed. "Do you know what I just did Raven?" X asked as he took off his mask.

"Made a video, to Robin send." Raven replied.

"Close, I just sent a live feed to every screen in Jump City. Everyone just saw me beat you bloody." He grabbed her chin. "Anything to say to that?"

"It's okay. Cyborg already tracked the signal and is probably coming get me." Raven smiled a bloody delusional smile.

"You don't think I thought of that. The second he tries to track me down all of his computers will practically explode. They won't be able to even know where 'trouble' is at." He broke out laughing.

Raven even with the pain she was feeling she wanted to run, escape and get back to the tower. She again ran her fingers against the knots, again with "Robin Knots" but this time she knew how to get out of those. Even without her powers she could see his emotions, they were written all over his body language, and every movement screamed guilt. He really didn't want to cause actual pain, probably just wanted attention. Like an actor, _actor_ the theater posters, makes sense, he's an actor, and that was just a show. She needs a distraction so Raven giggled, she couldn't help it, and she knew nothing would happen from her displaying emotion. Robin thought teaching her how to control her facial features and emotions would have been useless, she laughed harder.

X jumped back completely astonished at her reaction. "What's with you?" he said completely breaking character. "How can you be laughing?"

"Because I figured out that what you just was just for Robin's attention. You didn't mean it." Raven said smiling grimly.

"I know you're an empath, but I shut that off." X said nearing her.

"Robin taught me how to read body language." Raven replied.

"Robin taught you a lot." X countered. "Was this just you and him time?"

"Since the bond we took it up to get to know each other better, and to clear up a few things. Like things I can't talk about and how to use his training." Raven replied. "Like Batman's training, how to tie people up, and how to escape." She said as the ropes slacked letting her loose.

X step back and hesitated long enough for her to kick the remote out of his hand. "Hey!"

"hello." She said as she punched him in the nose. Taking that as a distraction she grabbed the remote and ran.

"Get back here!" X yelled as he chased her down a hallway. "You don't know where you are you can't leave in the usual way!" he yelled in vain, as he saw Raven open the front door and fall.

"Ah!" Raven slipped a foot before Red X caught her arm and pulled her back up. "What the hell?" she said as she looked into a vast land of half demolished buildings but crowded with homeless people. None of it reminded her of Jump, that was until she realized she wasn't in Jump City. Nothing came up in her's or Robin's memories of such a place. "where are we?" She whispered.

"A place called the Glades." X said as he huffed. "Do me a favor and lose some weight."

"Do _me_ a favor and take off this collar." Raven countered not keeping her eyes off of the horrible land scape. The "Glades" rang a bell in Robin's memories; he has a friend named Roy here, Starling.

"Nope." He said as he flashed the remote he snatched out of her hands, and shut the door. "Come here, I need to do something to it anyways."

Raven stepped back weighing her options of falling to her death or being electrified once again. "Why?"

"So I can put you back up on healing, you look like shit." He replied with what she assumed was a smile. Raven took a reluctant step forward as X plugged in a little machine to her neck. He pressed to what Raven thought were random buttons in a random sequence, that was until she felt something. Power, not much, but power; plus the horrible dread of responsibility. She looked down to see she already started to heal her bruises.

Raven couldn't help but be grateful she could heal and feel at the same time, with a rush of new-found emotion, she kissed him.

* * *

><p>*IM SORRY I KNOW I PROMISED LEMON BUT I MADE THIS ONE TOO LONG AND IM SLEEPY AND TIRED AND I WILL UPDATE THIS WEEK. FRIDAY COUNT ON IT.*<p>

~I will not be perfect for you


	5. capture part l

Raven instantly jumped back after realizing what she had just done. "I- I- I don't know what came over me." Raven took a step back looking at Jason's shocked face. "Jason, I really didn't mean to kiss you I-"

"Raven." He whispered as he moved closer, taking hold of her waist, and crashing his lips against hers. Holding her lips captive only releasing for air, muttering words when he could. "Raven" *kissing* "I always liked you" *kissing* "more than the orange one" *Kissing* As if she wasn't being held his prisoner he pushed her against the hungrily kissing her and her body.

"Jason." she said as she pushed her middle against his, feeling his hard member against her.

"Hmmm….?" He asked sucking her neck.

Before she could think, "Make love to me."

Jason stopped and looked at her for a bit. "Raven…"

"Please, this is the first time I can feel, and be free without my father coming and ruining everything," she wrapped herself tight against him. "It'll only be once," she whispered in his ear.

"How do you want me to make love to you?" he asked.

_"He's not going to make this easy_." She thought to herself. "Want you to kiss me, and keep kissing me as you carry me to the bed room." She whispered in his ear.

"Then what?" he asked back in hers.

"Baby steps." She replied with a smirk, thinking back to the sex book she was reading back in Star's room.

Jason pressed his lips against hers, her hips against his, and lifting her as he carried her into his bed room. Rubbing his hard throbbing member against her soaking womanhood. He laid her down with her legs open, gesturing him to be in-between them, but stayed at her command. "Now what?" He huskily asked.

"Kiss me."

"Where?"

Her response was her opened her legs wider and rubbing the area. "You know where." She breathed.

Within seconds Raven's panties were shreds on the ground; he lifted her legs up over his shoulders and kisses her womanhood. She groans and fists his hair, as his tongue expertly circles around, and around, and_ around_. He pulled up for air, "Do you want me to keep going?" he said as he blew into her...

"N- n- no, stand up." She said sitting up as he stood up. As soon as she was face to face with the tent she unzipped his pants and looked up.

He looks down in awe and surprise. "Fuck." He whispered.

"Later," replied as she pulled down his pants and boxers, she grasped him holding on tightly. Pushing her hand back tentatively pushed him in her mouth, and sucks.

"Raven…" he sucked in the air with clenched teeth. She wrapped her lips as tightly as she could, as he gently pushed deeper into her mouth. She swirled her tongue against the tip, "Raven…" she did swirled again. "Raven I get your point." He whimpered, as she once again swirled. He pulled her off and laid her back down, pressing his lips against hers. "Get ready." He said nearing her. "Just because it's your first time doesn't mean I'll go easy." He said as he slowly entered her tight womanhood, playing with her breasts. As Raven writhed under him, from a strangely exhilarating mixture of pleasure and pain. Once he was fully inside he looked down to see the pained look on Raven's face. They looked into each other's eyes, and waited for Raven to be ready to keep going. "I'll start this off slow." He said as he slowly pulled back.

"I thought you weren't going to go easy." Raven said with a pained smirk.

Jason smirked right back. "Fine I wont." Was his response. As he pounded into her, Raven with held a scream, and wrapped her legs tightly around his back.

"that all you got?" Raven wasn't really sure if she regretted saying that when he pounded back into her. Soon transforming from painful pounding to something undescribingly pleasurable. "Jason…" she said inbetween thrusts.

"Hm..?" he said not stopping.

"Faster.

*LEMONS I PROMISED AND ITS FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! I PROMISED, I GAVE YOU A SEX SCENE, AND BEFORE I GET IN TROUBLE, I USED 50 SHADES DARKER TO HELP ME ON IT, I'M INCREASING BAD AT MAKING SEX SCENES, NONE OF MY GIRLFRIENDS EVERY HAD DICKS SO I DON'T KNOW ABOUT SEX, NOT THE HETERO KIND ANY WAYS. WELL BYE! CAN'T WAIT TILL NEXT WEEK!*

~My Love Is Stronger Than My Perfection


	6. capture part e

Raven looked at the calm sleeping face next to her, and thought about her current dilemma. Staying and curling up with Jason, figuring out how to take off the collar and then running, and or running all together. Except she didn't know if she wanted to take off the collar, she knew her father would find a way to get to her, that her emotions were only temerary, but was she willing to stay until that day came? She really didn't know, all she knew is that she willingly gave up her virginity to a guy in Robin's Top Ten "Maim" list. Which was dandy and all but there was also the money Robin was supposed to front.

Raven's thoughts were interrupted when Jason grabbed her arm and pulled her in close. "Why haven't you run away yet?" he mumbled into her ear. "I know you're not asleep."

"I was debating on leaving," Raven said truthfully.

"And?"

"You grabbed me." She stalled.

"And if I didn't grab you, what would you have done?" Jason asked feigning drowsiness.

"Like I would give you my escape plan." Raven retorted, knowing this guy was just like Robin.

"Whatever." Was his last reply before pulling her in deeper into his arms, making Raven cuddle with him. "Just stay for a bit, because your going to escape."

* * *

><p>Raven was back to the hanging by her wrists, in Jason's bedroom. "You're plan is stupid."<p>

"Yeah, but if you want everyone to think you were kidnapped your going to have to look like you were kidnapped, and since I sent that video to Robin, I'm going to torcher you and make it look like it did it for the kicks." Jason pulled out the previous whip. "I'm going to hit record." He said as he put his mask back on. "Make this look convincing."

Raven already prepped with bruises and scars, put her head down and pretended to sleep as "X" hit her "Awake". She let out a yelp than a scowl at X, "Lemme guess you got bored." She hissed at him.

"Shut it." He whipped her across the face Raven then again let out a scream as she spat out blood. "Little tramp, you shouldn't of taken your friends place, I would have loved beating her hot bod all night instead of yours."

"I would never let any of my friends go through my fate, I'm gladly taking Starfire's fate!" Raven faught against her restraints.

"How noble." X said as he adjusted iron knuckles.

* * *

><p>*TITANS TOWER*<p>

Robin punched the computer's controls as he saw his second in command being bitten bloody, as Starfire's eyes rolled tears out freely. Blaming herself.

"Why can't I get to her?" Rabin said near tears and blaming himself as well. "she got to me, why can't I to her?" he asked. "Cyborg, can you trace-"

"Don't even ask, he told my computer to commit suicide, and they did. He's probably using the same software…" Cyborg face palmed. "He's using the same software! I found out what he was using, since it was a custom virus, I can trace it!" Cyborg typed into the only working computer. "There in a city called 'Starling' sound familiar?" Cy asked Robin.

"Starling, Do you have an address?" Robin said, "I have a friend in Starling, they can find her before I can get there."

"What do you mean by 'I'?" Beastboy squeaked. "Were going too, Raven our friend too."

"No, we need people here to take care of the city and the three of you can do that. Since everyone now knows that we are now down a member, villians will be dumb enough to kick us while were down. I need you guys here while I go find-"

Robin was cut off by their last computer completely comiting suicide. "I got a district." Cyborg said as he printed out said coridinates out of his arm.

* * *

><p>X stopped the camera, and help Raven out of her restraints. "Do you think they picked up on my trace?"<p>

"Why are you doing this?" Raven asked.

"Rea, were off camera, you don't have to ask those questions." Jason replied.

"No I mean it, why are you letting me go? All I did was sleep with you." Raven replied.

"I only did this to cause grief, not to actually hurt anyone." Jason said with a smile. "Now I want to talk about your acting skills, you should really try out for some our plays. You'd be great, even though soon you'll be back to the old you." Jason said the last part almost regrettably, how would he tell an enemy that he was starting to fall for a sarcastic witty girl like her.

"Around Robin I can smile." Raven blurted out.

"Are you_ trying_ to make me jealous." _Because its working._

"No, I mean around certain people I can express certain emotions." Raven replied. "Might be because we share a bond, but I'm willing to continue what we just did. Friends or aquantences with benefits…"

Jason turned scarlet. "Uh… umm… I'll visit you in your room every now and then…" he turned the other way. "How long do you think it will" *cough* "For Robin to get here."

"I dunno, I'll check." Raven closed her eyes and though hard.

"_Robin?"_

* * *

><p>*<strong>THAT WAS A REALLY SHITTY CHAPTER BUT I HAD TO UPSATE BECAUSE I KNOW I WONT BE ABLE TO ON FRIDAY, SO HERE YOU GO ITS BASICALLY A FILLER BUT STICK WITH ME, I CAN SEE THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG STORY, SO YOU CAN GET OFF THIS TRAIN NOW, BUT IF YOU LIKE MY WRITING KEEP READING<strong>

**~im not perfect but its okay because i love you**


	7. ending of capture?

"Roy!" Robin yelled from across a heavily populated street. He pushed through extremely rude city goers. He went up to the tall boy in a red hood and civvies, while Robin was in a black hood and civvies.

"I thought you said to not look suspicious." Roy joked. "So what's the big emergency? Oh and-"

"Roy!" the two look behind to see a petite brunette.

"Dick, this is Thea Queen, Thea this is Dick Grayson." Roy hoped there were no hurt feelings since Robin wanted them to be alone.

"It's alright I already know about that stuff_, Robin_." Thea said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"We've already found Robin in Starling; they'll be in here in a few hours. Be ready okay?" X replied. "Remember, auditions are next month." Jason winked as he put on his mask and lined a few explosives. "You know what to do?" Raven nodded as he tied a gag around her head and put a sedative in her arm, which was to wear off in a few hours.<p>

*Hours*

Raven had already fallen asleep waiting for Robin, but when she came too she was still hanging by her ropes but heard slight footsteps. She couldn't lift her head she only saw her dangling legs and the bloody floor. She soon saw other shoes in front of her, iron toed boots in front of her blurring visions. She felt someone put their finger under her chin to a black and orange mask.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I will make an alternate story to finish it off but robin saves her. Okay, I can't continue capture right now okay? Robin with the help of Red X.<strong>_

* * *

><p>*PRESENT TIME*<p>

"ARE YOU F! #$ KIDDING ME! THROUGH THAT ENTIRE F#$% TIME WE WERE WORRYING SICK WHILE YOU WERE F%^& SOME VILLIAN FOR THE HELL OF IT?!" Robin yelled expertly loudly. "Did you guys know?" suddenly turning on his team instead of his friend.

No one said a word since the three were petrified beyond belief.

"Yes, they knew; they asked the same question. All of them were surprisingly accepting. Why can't you?" Raven asked taking a brave step forward to her seething leader and took hold of her leader's shoulder.

Robin turned around and without thinking; he turned around and slapped Raven across her face. With a small yelp and enough force to push her to the ground. Robin instantly regretted what he had just done, not because before he could register what had just happened, X had already pounced on him, because he wasn't _that_ kind of angry. She was a friend, _was_; he almost didn't feel the angered punches that X was feeding him.

Raven pulled X away. "Were going, were not coming back." Raven said as they

"Jason." Robin mumbled through already swelling cheeks.

"What?" X replied bitterly.

"Hurt her I kill you." He said before he passed out.

* * *

><p>Wasn't long until there was a leak about Raven leaving the Titans, wasn't long until the press had their field day over it. Going over possible villains, until Raven herself went on stage but not as the Raven that everyone knew and loved, but as a darker Mercy.<p>

Garden G. Godfrey's live T.V. show:

"Well everyone another 'superhero' has 'fallen' into the clutches of eevvviiiilllll…" Godfrey paused. "That is if she was originally good, answer me that was she really good guy? What can we expect from a half demon? Who is the villain she left the light for? Eeehhhhh?"

The crowd gasped as they saw a former hero lying lazily on the couch. Wearing a something similar to her usual outfit, except her outfit was cut to show off her stomach and she wore thick darkening makeup, showing off a raven necklace. "The answer is yes, I was good and Red X."

Godfrey jumped and looked behind him to see a former Titan. "Rae- Rae- Raven?" he stamperd completely losing his confidence.

"What? Can't you speak? Or only you brave behind the camera, but this is up and personal. You have questions ask me yourself." She said standing up. "The name's Mercy now."

"Meercccyy? Wuh- well, um..."

Mercy raised an eyebrow. "Sigh. I thought I was going to get to have some fun before I had to do this, Joker their all yours." Mercy turned around flipped off the camera and teleported before she heard deranged laughing.

She looked through the screen of the T.V. to see the Joker. "Why Ms. Mercy, thank you for the intro, I plan for future business, sorry about you having to miss out on the fun, but we know what my laugh gas does to pregnant women." The Joker broke out laughing as Harley entered the screen. Mercy shut off the T.V.

Rachel sighed. "Why couldn't I just stay with petty theft, no you wanted to piss off Rob, you wanted to be a mercenary." She said to herself.

"Why does the Joker know you're pregnant?" Jason asked.

"Harley has a special 'talent'" Rachel replied.

"Ahh… and its not petty, I'm doing what I can because I don't want you getting hurt out on the field." Jason pulled out a small bag. "Oh, and pick out an engagement ring." He said through the bag at her.

"What?" she said looking into the bag.

"Are you dense? Do I have to ask you to marry me?" Jason said turning away so she wouldn't see the blush, but Rachel being an empath did no good.

"I can feel you blushing." She said with a smirk looking into the bag. "You pick." She said holding out the bag.

"I told you."

"Don't look when you look in the bag." Rachel said.

* * *

><p>IM GETTING TO THE KID PART, THANK AZAR. I AM SO GODDAMNED TIRED, ITS 7AM RIGHT NOW AND I WANT TO SLEEP SO I WONT PUT THIS UP UNTIL LATER, I KNOW WHAT I DID WAS CRUEL BUT I'LL MAKE CAPTURE A SEPARATE SERIES. WERE I WILL FINISH IT OFF, I SWEAR<p>

PSH I AINT AIMING FOR PERFECTION I WAS AIMING FOR YOUR FACE

(I really should make that my screen name)


	8. Wedding

Rachel entered into a room she hadn't in a few months, and looked around. "Starfire?" she whispered.

"Friend?" Starfire whispered. "You are with child!" she said excitedly.

"Don't hug me!" Rachel whisper yelled.

Starfire looked at Rachel with a pained face. "I am sorry friend Raven, am I among the reasoning's of your leaving our team?" Star asked looking away.

"No, Star it's not that, I was specially told not to have any bone crushing hugs and to avoid physical fights." Rachel said with a smile. "I came to ask you to come to my wedding."

Rachel Instantly put an orb of magic to stifle the scream of joy. "Friend Raven! You are betrothed!?" Rachel deciphered through the orb of magic.

"Yes," she gave with a weak smile. "I want everyone to come." Rachel produced a small black wrapped box, with a little red bow on top, and a little silver raven dangling from it. Rachel pulled off the lid of the box revealing silver, two gold, and one red rings. "These are the invitations, it's a glamor/ transportation charms. To avoid any discrepancies no one will know who's who, you'll only know the people you came with, and you will not know anyone's real names. No one will have any memory of their real names either; they'll just be at a wedding for me and Jason. We won't be wearing charms, the only ones who won't." Rachel smiled.

"You wish for all of the Titans to go to our wedding?" Starfire sniffled. "Even after what happened? Even Robin?"

"You all are still my friends," Rachel smiled. "Yes, even Robin."

* * *

><p>*After the ceremony, in the reception*<p>

"That" *sniffle* "was a beautiful ceremony!" "Starfire" broke out into a sob.

"Lilith, it was a beautiful ceremony, but its not worth crying over." "Robin" said patting her back.

"Agramon, you are such a kind soul."

The new happy couple stepped into the crowd to see mortal enemies conversing with each other like old friends getting mind blowingly drunk together.

"Dick and Slade are having a civil conversation…" Rachel whispered to her new husband. She said looking at the mass of well dressed villains and heros.

"What are they seeing?" Jason asked her.

"People they didn't come with look like us in masks, the people that they did come with look like said people but in the same masks as the others." She replied in a low whisper.

"Oh, it's a good thing we got a photographer, because they will never believe this." He said smirking.

"WELCOME THE NEW HAPPY COUPLE! MAY MANY YEARS OF MAYHEM BE AHEAD!" "Harley Quin" yelled as everyone clapped their hands.

Both smiled and waved at their guests. "Joker and Batman." They whispered together as a photographer snapped a picture of the heros and villains conversing.

"NOW WE ASK TO GETHER AROUND FOR THE COUPLES FIRST DANCE!" The DJ yelled.

Jason brought his new wife into his arms. "You look so beautiful."

Rachel smiled, her stomach was barely showing and was enough for her to feel overweight and bloated. Even though her extravagant black dress that she and Harley stole from France, made her look amazing, she thought she looked pasty. "You look extremely handsome." Was her only response, nothing could ruin the day.

Especially since she created this dimension and every single staff member didn't actually exist and that everyone was going to wake up in their room, with a killer hangover, and the only remembrance of the night before was a stack of pictures on their night stand.

"I love you." Jason said as he held his wife.

"Love you too." Was her response as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" The drunken crowd yelled.

Rachel looked at her husband and followed their command. Pressing her lips against his making her head feel lighter than it already was from exhaustion of holding up an entire dimension. The entire crowd cheered on the happy couple. Rachel eventually pulled away first, much to the crowds distaste. To which she responded my yelling: "CAKE!"

Which of course got them happy again. She led the crowd of hungry drunks into another room to show off a massive black cake with several colored flowers decorating the cake elegantly. "WE WANT CAKE!" they all yelled simultaneously.

"They're like children." Jason muttered.

"It's good training." Was her only response as she took his hand, so they could cutely cut the cake together. Rachel was instantly swept away by her old leader for a chance for a dance. "_Dick_." She replied telepathically.

"_Rachel?" he mimicked a gasp. "Telepathy still works, so all that time I tried to contact you?" _

_"I was ignoring you?" Rachel smirked. "Duh, I didn't think that you would take the time for me to explain that I turned away from the good side to be a mercenary in Gotham."_

_"I didn't think there was a reason."_

_ "There isn't, I always wanted to that if I went to the dark side."_

_ "Why Gotham?" _

_ "I knew it would piss you off."_

_ "So I had to hear about the pregnancy from a TV station, that you helped Joker off?" _

_ "_Because_ I need connections, and I have one thing to ask."_

_ "What is it?" he asked quiet carefully._

_ "My kid, I know that it'll be a girl, and that I won't be there for a large part of her life. I need you to take her in case something was to happen to two villains, well known in the crime synidicate."_

_ "You want me to take care of your daughter when you two are sent off to jail."_

_ "I don't think I will be sent to jail, I know that the Titans will still be up in running by that time and that you and the others will also have kids. I know that the Titans will be the only place that she'll be able to learn how to use her powers, without my guidance, so I need your help. I need to know that the Titans will always have a place for her, like I know there is for me."_

* * *

><p><em>*TITANS TOWER AND EVERYONE WHO WENT TO THE WEDDING*<em>

_ "_Dear God, what happened last night?" groggily looks over at night stand.

*Slade and Robin (both masked) toasting the couple*

*Batman making out with Harely Quinn*

*Batman being punched by Joker*

*Batman and Joker sharing a drink and laughing*

*Cyborg and Brother Blood sharing a drink*

*Terra and Beast Boy*

*Wedding picture of bride and groom (groom masked) kissing, cutting the cake, dancing*

*Rachel and Robin having one last dance*

* * *

><p>OMG I AM SO FUCKING SORRY I HAD THIS WRITTEN AND I DIDN'T EVEN POST IT AND ITS NOT EVEN THAT GOOD, GAH I AM SO SORRY! BUT I WILL HAVE BETTER CHAPS THIS WEEK SINCE SPRING BREAK IS COMING UP AND <strong><em>I AM MAKING<em>** SURER THAT I STAY OUT OF TROUBLE.

NOTGOINGTOGETINTROUBLE


	9. Angela Mary Todd

Jason turned to his sleeping wife lying on her back, her maternal gown draping over the large bump that was a baby. He knew that Rachel knew the gender, but wouldn't tell him. Honestly he was praying for a girl, a kick ass one too, someone worth killing for. The child was obviously going to start training at a ripe age, probably two or three. The looks would obviously come from the mother, and the social skills hopefully from the father. Jason thought back all the women in his family were dreadfully flat chested.

"Jason, shut up." Rachel rolled to her left side and faced away from Jason completely.

"I wasn't saying anything." Jason retorted as he wrapped his arm around her waist (right below her breasts) and pulled her close.

"You were thinking loudly." Rachel muttered, snuggling closer. "Jason?"

"Hmmm….?"

"My water just broke."

"EEEEHHHH?"

* * *

><p>*FIVE DAYS LATER*<p>

Rachel held a bouncing baby girl, she had rosy cheeks with purple eyes and hair. "What should we name her?" she said looking up at her husband.

"Angela has a nice ring to it." He replied snapping a picture of the two, taking his old Polaroid.

"Send that to Star, Angela Todd?" she thought, Angela was her mother's name. "Angela." She said looking down at her sleeping baby. "okay, Angela Mary Todd."

"Mary? Dick is going to be pissed at you for that one." He scoffed and showed her the photo.

"It's what I live for,"

"You have spent way too much time with the Joker, all you want to do is cause grief with those two."

"Joker said you would say that, let's go home?" she said not taking her eyes off of her baby.

"First we need to some forms filled out." A nurse said walking in. "I'm guessing you two have already chosen out a name?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>*FIVE YEARS LATER*<p>

In a decent home in the Hampton's, a little Angela was getting ready for school, which meant getting her hair dyed black and having mommy put in contacts, and a bracelet saying she was allergic to antiseptics.

"Mommy?" Annie asked as Rachel helped her daughter into her first day of school dress.

"Hmm?" She asked looking for the shoes she bought the day before and had already managed to vanish.

"Why do I have to wear contacts? Why do I have to dye my hair black?" Annie asked holding up her long once purple locks of hair.

"Because you have to look normal to go to normal school, when you're a teenager you can get the purple back."

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why does that man have a gun?"

"Shit."

Rachel walked a few blocks holding her daughter's hand, on her way to the elementary school. "Now, what are we not supposed to tell anyone?"

"That I have powers, that my hair and eyes are purple, and I have a knife taped to my leg."

"What we not supposed to do?"

"Not go outside of the school without you or daddy, not to take out my knife unless it's an extreme emergencies, don't attract any attention, and don't take off my bracelet."

"Good girl."

They stopped at the entrance of the school, Annie moved to go inside the school, but her mother kept a firm grip on her hand. "Mommy?" she said looking up at her mother.

"What, oh, go on have fun." Rachel unwillingly let go of her daughter's small hand.

With a quick hug the little girl had gone into a mob of small children.

"They grow up so fast." She jumped as Jason wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You know she missed you this morning, you promised her you'd see her off."

"I know I did, but some things got a bit messed up back at Gotham. Dick is starting to catch on to my trail. Has he always been this slow or is he stalling."

"Stalling, I dunno I have lunch with Star in a few hours I'll ask then."

"Yeah he's probably got her bugged without her knowing."

* * *

><p>*TEN YEARS LATER*<p>

"Mom?" Angela looked from room to room of their modest Hampton home. "Mom!?" she said worried, a friend, she, and her mother were just baking cookies for the bake sale (government enforced).

"Your mother is a bit busy at the moment." She turned around to see a man with a black and orange mask, holding Rachel by her collar. "Or she was." The man threw her to Angela. "Its been a while since a spared with her, but I was hoping she would put up more of a fight."

"Deathstroke, what are you doing here?" Angela said looking at her mother.

"Yeah dad your early." Rose said walking up behind Annie. "We said five and its four, did you have to do that?"

"Yes," Rachel sat up, wounds already healing. "I'll beat you one of these days."

"I have to say you are getting better, you would have probably beat me if you would use your powers." Slade said as he helped Rachel back on her feet.

"We were only sparing, I'll use my powers on you, in a real fight." Rachel replied. "I know he's early but I saw him in the trees with a sniper rifle I assumed he was hungry and gave him a call."

"_Dad_." Rose whined. "It's Aunt Rachel were talking about here, she's the one who watches me when your out on missions and you do the same for Angela."

"I know I trust Rachel, just not that nanny."

As if on que an old wrinkled wretch of a woman appeared behind Slade. "You do not trust Gretchen?" she asked limping in front of him. "Gretchen protect the children, Gretchen is used to protecting children from men like you, Mr. Wilson." Gretchen limped in front of the two girls. "Gretchen has taken the cupcakes out of the oven and the cupcakes shall take time to cool. Gretchen thinks that the girls should go to Miss Angela's room."

With Slade still mortified by the old bat, Rachel took the opertunity to cut the silence. "Theres cookies and cupcakes in the kitchen."

"Yes, lead the way." Jumping at the opportunity to leave, spoke almost instantly once they were out of earshot, "You hired her because she looks just like the worst commanding officer I have ever had."

Rachel led Slade into the crowded sweet filled kitchen. She walked around the island and picked up a red frosted cupcake. "Now why would I do that?" Rachel asked as she peeled a cupcake from its wrapper. "Mmm… love earth food."

"Oh, I don't know because I torcherd you a few years back."

"Its been _decades_ why would I hold that kind of grudge, were friends now."

"It only took you almost cutting my hand off at that PTA meeting."

"You were my mentor way before that."

"You didn't take too kindly to me then either."

"I do say PTA meetings are great bonding times."

"Where's Jason, we're supposed to watch the game today."

Rachel giggled. "He went out to get more eggs, sugar, and food dye. He'll be back in time, so don't look at depressed."

"What did tough old Slade miss me?" Jason walked in carrying a few bags. "Babe where should I put these?"

"Anywhere that isn't covered with cupcakes." She replied.

Jason looked around, and found a small space, and walked over to his wife. "You going to watch the game with us?" he asked nuzzling her neck.

"Nope I know how you and Slade love your alone time."

"So I hear you two are going to send off Angela to Gotham, Rose won't stop talking about it, she's pretty upset about it too."

"The private school we are sending her too will know better with her, she's too smart for the one here." Rachel responded.

"We have good friends there." Jason stated.

"I heard your putting her in with Titans." Slade said a little disapprovingly.

"Rose talks to much, you should fix that." Rachel responded coldly.

"You know what other Titans will think of her, she's been raised by one of best and the best thief out there."

"I know but Nightwing-"

"Nightwing can't stop them from bullying the poor girl, how can you even send her away, when where on missions all you do is worry about her."

"It's the right thing to do for her, wouldn't you do the same for Rose? I want my daughter to be one of the good guys."

"She doesn't even know what you do?"

"Yes, she does know."

"Has she see what you can do? Because those kids don't trust her and will show her of the things you've done."

"We know." Jason replied.

"We still think it's the best for her, and it was Dick's one condition, she has to join the Titans."

"Doesn't he too have a daughter?"

"Yeah, Starfire sent me a photo of Martha when she was born about two years after Annie."

"And you think a child with an over sense of justice will get along with the daughter of a half demon?" Slade asked taking a bite out of a cookie.

"I don't know." Rachel said looking at the two hiding forms around the corner.

* * *

><p>*ITS A DAY LATE I KNOW BUT EHHH IT WAS FRIDAY, THE FIRST OF SPRING BREAK, YOU EXPECT ME TO SIT IN FRONT OF MY COMPUTER AND WRITE? SORRY DUDES BUT LIFE COMES FIRST. I MIGHT UPDATE ON TIME IF YOU GUYS REVIEWED EVERY ONCE AND A WHILE, EXTENSIVE COMMENTS "COUGH" Xaphrin "COUGH" TO TELL ME IF IM LEADING THIS IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION*<p>

~Perfection Just Isn't My Thing.


	10. TITANS TOWER

"Angela, Gretchen, this is my friend, Richard Grayson." Rachel said to her daughter to the man she's known since she was sixteen. "And his family." Gesturing to the woman she's known since she was seventeen, and the daughter she just met.

"Hi Angela, this is my wife Starfire," gesturing to a tall orange woman wearing a tight form-fitting, horribly purple dress. Dick coughed awkwardly, "Gretchen, my wife Starfire.

"Pleases me greatly to be of meeting you!" Star instantly pulled her and the Nanny into a bone crushing hug.

"Wow Mom, you definitely weren't kidding about those hugs," Annie said as she looked at her already healing bruised arms. "Glad I can heal quickly."

Richard chuckled, "This is-" he gestured to the empty space that once held a busty red tall young red head. "Or was my daughter Martha."

"I saw her sneaking up the stairs when you wife was hugging me, she's up there glaring at me." Annie pointed upwards at the balcony at the top of the stairs. "Hi, I'm Angela." She said waving at the half alien figure, she wasn't as orangey, but more of a deep tan color. "She has worse social skills than you Mom." She muttered to the others. "Then again Gretchen does scare everyone off."

Dick laughed again, but this time a bit more genuine. "Well, tomorrow is Saturday and you'll meet the titans than."

"So student on weekdays and superhero by weekend?" Annie said with a smile.

"I wish I could be there but I have an audition." Rachel said looking at her daughter.

"Oh, it has nothing to do with you being the second best mercenary out there, does it?" she replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha, I really do have an audition though."

"It is all right Mistress; Gretchen will make sure Miss Angela is well fed and taken care of." Gretchen said fondly, now apparently missing an eye and had been for several years.

Rachel kissed the top of her daughters head, and nodded toward Gretchen before she teleported out of the room.

"Sir Grayson will you please show Gretchen and Miss Angela to our quarters?" Gretchen asked before the situation got awkward.

"Yes ma'am, follow me." Dick curtly led them to Angela's room which happened to be right next to- meaning the second walk in closet, that the family had converted into a room that was big enough to fit a queen sized bed, a bathroom, a desk, another walk in closet, and a small kitchen. Which was of course nothing compared to Angela's room. "I hope it's to your likings." Dick said before excusing himself.

"Gretchen this place is-"she stopped by the noise of a room door slamming and Gretchen disappearing. "Well then." Angela was left to her thoughts and her luggage, the Grayson family's servants had already brought in her entire room, into this room, all she had were carry ons. "I wonder what Titans are like…" she said out loud. "There's Miss Marshin, Wonder Girl, Superboy, Robin; Tim Drake of course, Mom said Cyborg was still there, plus Beastboy, Kid Flash, that one blue guy… wonder wha-" *yawns* "what his name was… He was part of the Reach, took down the Reach, everyone knew him and his real identity." Annie stalled as she sensed another being in her room and pinpointed the being right above her. "_Vents_" she thought. "_I should really go through those."_

"You're thinking about Blue Beetle." A little Tameranion said. "And don't you dare go near him." It growled.

"Wow, calm yourself, I'm not interested in boys." Annie turned over on her stomach and looked at the girl.

"What do you mean?" the girl said stepping back, a bit afraid. "You're not, you can't be, and I know you're a fourth demon, but your mother is married to a man…"

"Actually it's still half demon, and my girlfriend back home would prove me as accused." Ann said as she flipped through her phone to show off Rose. "_She's definitely going to kill me for this one_."

* * *

><p>*THE NEXT MORNING, FIVE A.M.-ISH*<p>

Ann stepped out of the shower drying her hair, in her mother's old Raven uniform. Fit her perfectly, especially with her purple hair back and not having to wear contacts for once. "Gretchen?" she yelled from her room. "Have you seen the cloak that goes with the uniform?"

"Yes, Gretchen is ironing as Gretchen and Miss speak." Responded an absent voice from behind a door.

"You don't need to get it pressed! It's only going to get wrinkled during training!" Ann shot back.

"Gretchen will not have her ward looking like a fool! Does not matter, Gretchen has finished ironing!" Gretchen jumped out of her room, holding up a purple cloak, and almost instantly wrapping it around her neck. "Now Gretchen wishes that you play nicely with the other children today, and Gretchen wishes that you make friends and the Gretchen had baked you cookies for all the other little heroes. Oh, and please play nicely."

"I will." Ann said not really knowing if she was lying or not, just taking the bag of cookies, as she just opened the door the second Nightwing was about to knock on the door.

His jaw almost dropped, "You look just like your mother."

"I hope so I am taking up her persona, in a way; just call me Raven." She said with a smirk. "Shall we go?"

"Yes." He stepped out leading the way through several usually confusing corridors, eventually leading into the basement, down a secret compartment that was a panic room, down to an even secreter compartment that was Nightwing's man cave. That of course held a zeta tube. "Martha!" he yelled for his daughter.

"Yes." Said a girl almost simultaneously.

"We have to get there early for before practice, practice." Nightwing said as he stepped up to the monitor.

"_Before practice, practice? Rose is definitely going to get a kick out of that one._" Ann thought to herself, having a hole dig deep into her heart. "_Man I really miss Rose; I have to call her when I get the chance_." Ann stepped up to the monitor.

"Raven, C-223."

"Raven" stepped through the zeta tube to see a metal man and a green one groggily drinking coffee. Which they almost spat out the second they saw "Raven."

"Wow, that's scary." Beastboy said looking at an old comrade's daughter.

"If she cut that hair of her's, she would look just like Raven." Cyborg finished.

"Well I am Raven now, this is the only thing Mom would approve of." She said motioning to her new uniform. "And I like my hair thank you very much."

"Well, I'll show you to your mother's old sleeping quarters." Beastboy said. "Follow me." He led her down a series or corridors to, a room with faded block letters. Beastboy opened the door and looked at the room with a sense of nostalgic "Cyborg and I once caught your mom and your dad going at in here once." Beastboy said before pushing her into the room and leaving.

"Well isn't that just dandy." She muttered to herself before she had everything dusted with her powers and forcing the dust into another dimension (which her mother does not approve of whatsoever). "I was probably conceived here." She said as she sat on the bed, and then jumped right up off of the bed. "Gross."

* * *

><p>*FEW HOURS LATER, MAIN AREA*<p>

"All right Titans I gathered you all together to bring in a new member of the Titans, taking her mother's old persona, Raven." Nightwing said as he pushed the young girl forward.

"Hi," she said to the team of multicolored young heroes.

A yellow and red figure was the first to step up, "Hia! The name's Kid Flash, once Impulse then some stuff happened and now I'm Kid Flash." He said before taking her hand and attempting to kiss it.

"Hi," she said right before she snatched her hand back.

Kid was then pushed out of the way by Tim Drake. "Sup _Rea_, long time no see."

"Don't get any ideas _Rob_," She said to her old training partner. "Just because you told me you were in love with me a few years back, doesn't mean I felt and feel the same way." She said crossing her arms.

Robin smirked, "If I recall correctly, _you_ asked me out first."

"To a play date, that my mom forced to ask you to."

"Okay!" a mexican looking boy pushed Robin out of the way. "Hi, I'm Jamie; otherwise known as Blue Beetle."

"Hi, my girlfriend Rose is a huge fan." _She fucking hates heroes, Beetle among them_. She thought demonically.

Beetle let that sink in for a bit, "I would love to meet her sometime," he said completely unfazed.

"Oh you will."

"TIME FOR TRAINING!" Nightwing yelled a little too excitedly, only to have Robin cheer and everyone groan.

* * *

><p>*UPDATED EARLY! MY WAY OF SAYING SORRY! LOVE YOU ALL REVIEW IT REALLY IS IMPORTANT, LOVE YOU ALL*<p> 


	11. Training with Martha

Practice was to say the least, awkward. Since Nightwing is cruel and relentless leader, he started the midday practice with laps, not ordinary laps, oh no that would be way too easy. first you would run across the perimeter of the island, part of the island had a drop which had murky whirl pools and high currents which lasted about a mile or so, then you would have climb up a rocky hill and complete the lap, then repeat four more times. Raven was not in last place during this, her and Rob having a _playful_ bet in place would rather die than be last. Other than being neck and neck the entire time only to be beat by Jamie at last minute.

"Alright team, take a twenty minute break!" Nightwing yelled.

"We brought you guys kool aid and bananas!" Beastboy yelled as Cyborg carried a platter of iced drinks. The teens gathered around together in the shade sipping, eating, and occasionally panting.

"I would have definitely beat you." Rob said.

Raven almost spat out her kool aid, "Ha! In your dreams! I was totally ahead of you! If it wasn't for _Jamie_." she said pointing the attention to the Mexican.

"_She is blaming us?! We must eliminate her." _

"_What no! Will you just pipe down!" _Jamie thought.

"_Dafudge_?" Raven thought.

"Yeah what was up with that?" Rob asked, "You guys knew it was against me and Rea."

"Sorry Scarab didn't like being left out." Jamie said taking a bite of his banana.

"Is Scarab the guy that just told you to eliminate me?" Raven asked looking at him.

"You can hear Scarab?" Jamie asked in surprise.

"You can read our thoughts?" Martha asked in horror and disgust.

"Yes, but I didn't mean to hear your thoughts Jamie; Scarab sounded like he was here with us, I didn't know I was even in your mind until you responded." Taking a sip of her kool aid.

"Well to be fair I thought you were going to lose and knowing Robin's bets aren't exactly fair..." Jamie said with a smile.

"What!" Rea splashed him with kool aid as the others laughed.

"You shouldn't try to play hero." Martha spoke up completely unhappy with what was happening before her eyes.

Everyone turned around and looked at the girl like she had a below 60 IQ points. "Ummm... Why do you think we're here?" Miss Marshin replied.

"We're here to be heroes," Superboy continued.

"No guys were here because we _like_ Nightwing's training." Robin finished.

The rest burst out laughing, but stopped as soon as Martha got up and ran away.

"Whelp, I guess someone should go after her." Wondergirl said as everyone turned to Jamie.

"What? I don't want to do it, she has to learn I'm not the one with the crush on her." he said looking at Robin.

"_Wow, what? Tim and Martha... I totally didn't get anything off of them; then again he's spent the entire day with me..." _Raven thought to herself, looked up and saw everyone looking at her. "I didn't say that out loud."

"No, you go after her." Robin said.

"God no she hates me." she replied instantly. "Wondergirl or Miss Marshin would be a better fit."

"Before this gets out of hand, I'm telling you now I've already sent Beastboy and Cyborg after Martha." Nightwing said looming over the group. "Inside for combat training."

* * *

><p>The group of young heroes followed Nightwing up a few flights of stairs into a training room. Where Nightwing forced them into join into groups of two, before he knew it Wondergirl was clinging to her sleeve. She looked toward Tim, but all he did was shrug and smirk.<p>

"So... umm..." getting a strange read of emotions from her, she mostly got insecurity. "Why did you pick me?" Raven said looking at the girl in front of her. Using her emotions she thought this wasn't because of possibilities of her being better, Wondergirl picked her for something else.

"Just wanted to see the compaction." she said unconvincingly.

"I don't need to be an empath to know that's not your reason why." Raven said easily dodging a well anticipated punch. Instantly wishing she was fighting Robin, for he would be more of a challenge. Her attempt to punch Raven left her open long enough for her to punch her back in the chest. Startling her long enough for a round house kick, "You leave yourself open too much." within three more seconds Wondergirl was down.

"You're good." Cassie said taking Raven's extended hand. "Why do I feel like you were holding back?"

"Because she was, if she's anything like her mother, she would have gone easy on you, this Raven was also trained by the best." Nightwing said a little too proudly.

As Martha pounced on Raven, the second Martha was in the air, Raven grabbed Martha's extended to slam her on the ground. "The fuck dude?" Raven asked looking at the girl. "You should know better." Raven said a little insulted and extended her arm to help her off of the ground.

Martha flew up to a standing position just a bit higher than Raven, so she could look down on her. "What's wrong with me, you come in here parading in like you own the place, you've already made friends with everyone, and everyone trusts you! Someone like you shouldn't be trusted!"

"Why? Because my parents are very well known in the crime syndicate?" she asked taking flight as well. "Because my mother is a well-known mercenary, my father is a well-known thief?"

"Because your half demon!" she yelled throwing a well anticipated punch towards Raven.

Raven dodged the punch and used the arm to throw Martha over her shoulder, knocking Martha on to the mat. "Yawn." "_I wonder if Robin is a better fighter than these guys_." Raven thought hopefully.

"Gah!" Martha lunged at Raven at full Tameranion force and speed. To which she couldn't dodge, but teleport out of the way.

"Wow, she's slow." She and Kid Flash said simultaneously, they looked to each other and smirked. "I see a beautiful friendship in the near future." They said looking at the gaping hole Martha had created.

"MARTHA!" Nightwing yelled at the hole in the ceiling, he turned to the other titans in the room. "Practice for today is over go get lunch."

* * *

><p>*SEVERAL HOURS INTO THE NIGHT*<p>

"So Nightwing," Raven started. "Your daughter has quite the temper." Raven said as she dipped one of the chocolate chip cookies that Gretchen made into a glass of milk.

Nightwing gave a small chuckle doing the same. "Yeah, I just wonder who she got it from, I see you know how to fight fairly well, who taught you?"

"Deathstroke." She said too simply.

Nightwing almost spat out his milk. "Your mother does thing soley to mess with me doesn't she?"

"Dad says its because she spends a lot of time with Joker and Harley." She said as she took a bite of the cookie.

Nightwing sighed. "I'm sure your tired of hearing this but, you are the version of your mother we all wish we got to know better."

"What do you mean?" Raven said mulling over her cookie.

"You know how your mom could have any emotions until a few years before you were born. After we defeated Trigon, your mother was very hesitant to show her emotions, but once she did, she started to smile. She made jokes with Beastboy, and laughed at everyone's jokes; we were all starting to like the new Raven, and then she went darkside. We didn't see much of her then after unless we were trying to throw her in jail, which wasn't in any way pleasent." Nightwing laughed. "You are like the smiling Raven we all wish we got to know better."

Raven sat there and thought for a moment "She spoke a lot about the Titans and about how you would save people. I could tell she missed being a Titan."


	12. A Pleasant Day Out

Sunday was ordinary, Martha for her behavior was sent home early, the Titans after morning practice were set loose into the city.

"So are you guys always free on Sundays?" Raven asked the others lifting the hood of her sweat shirt to cover her face from the sun.

"No we usually have missions on Sundays." Robin said looking back behind them. "Anyone else feel like were being followed?"

"Yup, everyone hold hands." Raven said taking hold of Miss Marshin and Wonder Girl, just as everyone got out from the subway.

"What? Why-?" Superboy started right as Raven teleported them to the top of a nearby building. "Wow. That felt…"

"Weird." Robin finished shivering like the rest of the group.

"Yeah, takes some getting use to." Raven said ducking down and peering over the edge of the building. "Looks like we were being followed." Looking towards a couple looking everywhere as if they had lost someone, or someones.

"Guess Mommy and Daddy doesn't trust the new recruit." Robin said looking through binoculars, already in spy mode, ducked down next to Raven. "Here." Passing them to Raven.

"Nightwing and Starfire, you know it could be a coincidence." Raven said jokingly. "They could be here to talk about Martha."

"Or to test newbie." Superboy said looking at Raven.

"That sounds like a likely scenario, were usually on a mission right now." Robin said keeping eyes on his mentor. "Oh shit!" Rob instantly backed down and hid behind the ledge, with everyone following his lead. "I think we shou-"

BOOOM!

The Titans look down to see the busy town center, now a massive hole in the ground. They looked around to see people hanging on to tubes and pipes, while others were stabbed by them. "Don't just stand there!" Raven yelled. "MOVE!" she said as she did a nose dive to catch a child clutching a pipe before she fell. "Bring the injured ones over here to me!" she said as she flew to a near by shop. "Wonder Girl and Miss Marshin find Starfire and Nightwing they were down here to. Beetle, have Scarab search for people trapped under rubble, Superboy help him lift the rubble." She said leaving one behind. "Robin, help me over here."

"I know you new, but don't you think I would be better use if I was out there?" Robin said in a little hurt tone. "You know I can handle myself."

"I know you can handle yourself, I think you'd be more of a use to us finding out what caused the explosion." Robin adjusted his mask and smiled at the girl. Raven looked to the kid, "Whats your name? Are you hurt?"

"I came from Ivo, he did not give me a name." the girl sat up. "I have a message from him."

* * *

><p>*HOURS LATER*<p>

Raven sat alone on the roof of Titans Tower, slowly drinking her water, replaying what the girl had told her. Nightwing has told her that they were leaving in a few hours, but never why he was following the group of teens. Robin never found out what had caused the explosion, but the announcement that was going to be made was saying that an old subway passage caved in. That was an actual possibility, couldn't of been because Angela turned down Ivo's son a few years back.

"Raven," she turned to see Robin sitting next her. "You did pretty well, you made a great leader, but I only have one question."

"Which is?" she said never turning her head to look at him.

"Why did you tell me to do that? Why did you have to tell me?" Robin said bringing his knees to his chin to his knees. "Why did you have t break the link?" Robin was already beginning to question her.

"Because I needed to know if the attack was on the Titans, or on me. You are the only one qualified, and the only place I needed you. The link was because I needed it to be a secret, you are the only one I know who can keep one well enough." She explained in a monotone voice, as if she knew this conversation was coming.

"You know I was planning on taking the leader role." Robin said jokingly.

"Go ahead, I'm alright with second in command." Raven said leaning her head on his shoulder. "We start school together tomorrow, it's going to be hell isn't it?"

"Yup."

* * *

><p><strong>*OH MY FREAKING GOD IT WAS FREAKING TERRIBLE I HAVE BEEN IN MEXICO FOR WEEKS! AND IT REEKS I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO WIFI UNTIL NOW, I JUST MANAGED TO GET TO A HOTSPOT TODAY, BECAUSE I AM ON A PLANE HOME! FINALLY! DONT GET ME WRONG I LOVE BEING IN A RURAL PLACE WITH THE HIGHEST PIECE OF TECHNOLOGY IS A BEATEN DOWN CAR FROM THE THIRTIES! I GOT TO SEE THE FAMILY THOUGH BUT I HAVE TIME TO KILL SO I WILL UPDATE AGAIN!*<strong>

**~ Tanned But Still Not Perfect**

***OH YEAH YOU GUYS BETTER FREAKING REVIEW! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF GRETCHEN WHAT ABOUT HOW I PORTRAY EVERYONE? DO YOU LIKE WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS IS THIS TOO FREAKING LONG? SHOULD I END THIS AND START A SEQUEL? I DONT KNOW, TELL ME!***


	13. school is almost here

"Martha?" Ann asked as she knocked on the door. "Are you alright? Gretchen made some cake, your dad said that chocolate was your favorite." She felt the anger and sadness radiating from the other side of the door. "I know you don't like me because of my species, but your half tameran, and I don't resent you for that." _I still fucking hate you though_. Uncertainty filled the area. "Martha?" then nothing, the room was empty. Ann opened the door to see an open window with swaying curtains. "Martha! Gretchen!"

"Gretchen is here." A voice said directly behind Angela.

Even she is unimmune to these surprise attacks. "Martha is missing, find her please."

"Gretchen will find the child." With that the old demon disappeared out of the window.

"Martha, why do you think so badly of me?" Ann wondered to herself out loud. "I'm not a bad person." She just sighed and sat on her bed.

"Gretchen has returned with the girl." Gretchen threw Martha back into the room. "Gretchen will leave the two girls to reconcile." Gretchen said before immeadetly leaving the room.

"You have other demons doing your dirty work?" Martha asked curtly turning her back so she wouldn't have to look at Angela. "Do you own her?" Martha asked half in disgust half in pure curiosity.

"No, my mother does, she's my nanny." Ann said knowing that didn't justify anything; her nanny is a demon, but the best nanny in several dimensions. "She's the one who raised me, what about your nanny, I haven't met her yet? Is it her day off?"

"No I don't have a nanny, my mother raised my like yours should have instead of killing people! Unlike you, my mother is a good person!"

"Martha!" Starfire gasped.

The two turn around to see two parents looking shocked. "Angela, I think it would be best if you went back to your room." Dick said leading Angela out the door.

"Gretchen has already informed the host family of the situation." Everyone except Angela jumped at Gretchen's sudden appearance. "Gretchen will walk Mrs. Angela to her tomb. Come along."

Angela nodded and followed her nanny out, about to pass out from the massive amount of emotions whirl winding through the whole room. "Gretchen is my mother by human standards a bad person?" she asked once out of earshot of the others.

"Your mother has ended the lives of hundreds," Gretchen said curtly. "But those lives have ended thousands. By human standards your mother lives up to her half human name, but most humans only see the fact that she's ended the lives of hundreds of humans and demolished cities and villages." Gretchen stopped at their door. "Your mother as much as I know by your human standards is a good person." Gretchen said opening the door for the girl. "Every life she took was one to make sure you were in a safer place.

"Thank you Gretchen."

"Gretchen thanks you." Gretchen then left to her room.

Angela flopped onto her bed, closed her eyes and thought. _Every life my mother took was to keep me safe….My mother is a good person, she was at every recital, every play, everything that was barely remotely important to me. Mom and Dad went to every PTA meeting as well… just because they're villains and are on FBI's most wanted list and have taken lives and have stolen millions of dollars… doesn't mean they haven't tried their hardest to be good parents…_

Angela groaned and fell to sleep, or well tried, without meaning to she traveled into a dream, not a dream, a nightmare. She looked around, all the Titans were sprawled on the ground, all defeated.

"_Gah! Scarab! Stop this!" _ Blue Beetle held up his sonic arm towards Raven.

"We have been given direct orders from the Reach to do kill all the Titans."

"Jamie… what's going on?" Raven asked obviously out of the loop.

"I have been ordered to kill you." Scarab said.

_No stop this she's our friend we can fight this Scarab!_

_Quiet Jamie Reyes no one can hear you_! Scarab pointed the laser cannon at Raven.

"Yes, I can hear him, Jamie this is a dream, this real." Raven took a step forward. "Nothing is controlling you, you're okay." Raven took several steps forward, and wrapped her arms around the blue boy. "You can learn to control this." She whispered in his ear. "None of this is real."

Beetle stood there frozen in shock of what was happening, the canon that was his arm returned to its arm shape and hugged her back, and before he knew it, he wasn't blue anymore. Their surroundings soon disintegrated, they were in a massive white space. "Raven, your dream walking isn't you?" Jamie asked pulling out of her hug.

"How'd you know?" Raven said smiling.

"Scarab taught me how not to long ago and thank you for helping me out of that, it's been reoccurring for a while now,"

"You're welcome I didn't mean to dream walk it just happened, I let my wander a bit too far this time."

"Yeah, El Paso far." The two laugh and are cut off by a high pitched sound. "What's that?"

"My alarm clock better get up before Gretchen wakes me up!" Raven shuttered and woke up to see Gretchen with a large bucket of slush. "Gretchen! I'm awake!" Angela put a force field between her and the bucket.

"Gretchen has not used the bucket in ages; Mistress should let Gretchen use the bucket." Gretchen slumped away letting the girl get ready for her first day of school. "Gretchen shall prepare breakfast."

Angela nodded and looked at her uniform, "school…"

* * *

><p>Angela looked up at the massive building in front of her, the only building that would supposedly know what to do with her, since her IQ surpasses most humans combined. This is a school for genuses, or kids whose parents are geniuses, or kids with really rich parents. Angela didn't see herself as a genus, but her mom and the school system and her perfect score of every exam she's ever taken disagree with her. She looked around to see Martha surrounded by a pack of followers and entourage. <em>You'd think someone surrounded by so many people would be nice…<em>

"Ah! You must be Angela! I'm Janna, student council president." Said a bit pudgy blond girl around Angela's age.

"Council president, I didn't think someone like you would show me around the school…" Angela said a bit shocked.

"No I usually wouldn't, but someone who got the highest score ever in the entrance exam for this school, should be greeted by the person who held that record right before you." The last part was so bitter that Angela didn't have to use her powers to know she was obviously going to be hated.

"Oh, I'm sorry I really should have put d where it really shouldn't be." She said sarcastically. So going to be hated.

* * *

><p><strong>*HEY WROTE A CHAPTER YOU SHOULD REALLY TELL ME ABOUT IT REVIEW! IM NOT KIDDING I NEED FEEDBACK OR I SWEAR ILL MAKE THE WORST ENDING POSSABLE, SHOULD I MAKE THIS GO WITH BEETLE? BEETLE AND ANGELA? I DUNNO TELL ME.*<strong>

**~Air Plane Seats Hurt After a While**


	14. half human half angel

_So just today: I was the last person picked for dodge ball, ruthlessly weeded out so everyone would aim at me at once, but they probably didn't see me taking them all out so easily. Now everyone wants me to join a sports team, I really hate sports, I really hate people, and this tea was obviously poisoned… So much for not attracting any attention..._ Angela sniffed her coffee cup at her lunch table, sitting alone the way she liked it. She sighed pushed it away from her and looked back at the twelve page essay on Macbeth that she completed in class while the teacher talked relentlessly about a play she's read and watched _and_ acted out several times. Even here, a school for the most elite, for the smartest of all, it was all too damn easy.

"Hi," a small brunette girl with the largest brown eyes she's ever seen sat in front of her. _Something is off about her._

"I don't want to join any clubs." Angela looked away from the girl, dedciding to focus on her paper.

"Wasn't here for that…. I just wanted to meet the girl who's supposedly smarter than me, Angela heard a lot about you." She extended her arm, _her words are offensive, but her tone is kind. She's supposed to have a defensive emotion, but she's bubbly in every way, and she's smiling at me… the fuck is wrong with this chick?_

Angela gave the little brunette a weird look. "I like to give the newbies lots of space so they can see what they're getting into before I even think about recruiting." the girl took the poison tea, Angela moved to tell her that the tea was poisoned, but she put up a hand, sniffed it and smiled. "My name is Valentime River, I'm the daughter of a well known mercenary and a thief as well," Valentime took Angela's napkin, pulled out a small clear blue bottle, dropped a few drops on the napkin, dipped the mixture into the tea, and stirred for a bit. "I know who you are, and I want to be your friend; I think we could be of use to each other. If you would like to find me, I'm the president of this school's drama club. If you need me for anything, I'm always by the theater or the drama class after school." Valentime handed Angela back the -now- unpoisoned tea.

"What did you do to it?" Angela said in a complete loss of words, she's heard of a girl like Valentime, an extremely dangerous girl, an anphilim. A person with a human parent and an angel parent. _ I don't have a chance against her._

"Your right, you don't." Valentime gave a nice smile, stood up, and skipped away, _skipped away_. "Were having auditions in two weeks for a Midsummer Night's Dream, you should come." She said over her shoulder, Angela couldn't help but notice how her uniform fit her so well. Her skirt was three inches above her knees, modest but revealing at the same time, she screamed that, her entire personality screamed that she wasn't what she let on. Just talking to her felt like she had just walked unscathed through a burning building. Angela watched Valentime be stopped by a dark gothic looking guy; Valentime looked up at the guy and smiled. The guy shagged her hair; Valentime did nothing about it but cling to the guy's arm and laugh. _Must be her boyfriend_

* * *

><p>Class is now over and all the students are running around to either get out of the school, or get to a club.<p>

Angela walked through the hallways, glum hoping for a challenge on her first day, but came up empty. She didn't have any classes with Tim, for he wasn't in AP classes like Angela, but that didn't really make a difference since the curriculum was the exact same as her old school, just with more work involved.

"Annie!" Angela turned around to see her favorite Boy Wonder cringing on the ground from the punching the gut from calling her "Annie."

"You know I hate that nickname." She scowled at him.

"Yeah I know." Tim instantly recovered, "Black lace, very nice, I guess you got a hold of Victoria's secret." Tim instantly ducked the fuming girl's left hook, and then laughed it off. "Hey! You put me on the ground I look up and see some nice underwear." He held his hands up mocking her.

"Tim, the hell? You know better than peek into some girl's underwear, were not five anymore you can't keep looking under my skirt." Angela mocked. "Tim what do you know of a girl named Valentime?"

Tim froze and looked at Annie in complete and utter fear. "Why would you ever say that name?"

"She came up to me during lunch, and asked me to be her friend." Annie said carefully, taking Tim's arm and forcing him to walk outside.

"Valentime is a nice and kind girl; you should totally be her friend." Tim replied in a stiff and robotic voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Hey! There's my ride you should come over to my house today!" Tim took Annie by the hand and shoved her into a limo.

"Now will you tell me?"

Tim put his hand up to Annie's mouth. "It's not safe yet." He whispered. "ALFRED! DRIVE!"


	15. (-)ＳＯＲＹ(-)

So umm... Apparently I'm an idiot for deleting my fan fic, I restored it and sorry for the whole thing I didn't know that people were still reading... I'll post an actual chapter soon...

SeriouslyImNotPerfecto(^_-)O


	16. Bet?

"Why are we in the Batcave?" Ann asked Robin. "When did you- when did I!?-"

"Batcave, makes it easy for us in case of emergency." _Robin_ said as he typed on the computer. "Valentime River, known as River; runs the underground crime syndicate, my really scary ex- girlfriend." Robin cringed as he looked at that photo of a girl wearing a white domino mask and flowing angelic knee length dress. "Her parents are also well known criminals," he pulled up a picture a dark haired man in a trench coat. "This is Jimmy Novak; he is 'posed' by an angel, and is now known as 'Castiel'."

"An angel?" Raven looked skeptically at Robin. "Am I even allowed down here?"

"No." a cold still voice said behind her, usually would have made anyone cringe, but she was a half demon raised by a demon nanny. "Robin what is she doing here?"

Robin cringed at being caught in the act, "She asked about Valentime, this is the only safe place I could think of."

"Come on, she can't be that dangerous she's just a kid." Raven said skeptically. The Dark Knight cringed, _cringed_. "Okay, I guess the half angel divine being of 'God' is a horrible criminal."

Batman cleared his throat and went to the computer pulling up the previous picture of Valentime, "I found out through some Intel that Valentime River had no alias, thinking that a sweet little girl like her couldn't possibly be who I was thinking she was." The Dark Knight sighed and rested his face on his palms. "I couldn't leave any stones unturned so I had Robin get close to the girl; they were only in middle school."

"Back when she was just in the minor leagues stealing cars and robbing banks, before she started the blood baths." Tim fell to the floor shaking. "When she had her braces and horn rimmed glasses."

"Her hair was always a mess, and she couldn't keep up with her studies." The Knight thought back at when the girl was comparatively harmless.

"So what happened? Why is she such a horrible person?" Raven asked looking at the two.

"I sent Robin in to go after her, date her maybe."

"And I did date her; she was nice, and nerdy." Robin scratched the back of his head leaning on the keyboard of the super computer. "We got close,"

"Too close, he was starting to compromise the mission; he was starting to forget all about the entire thing. That was until she found out I was Batman and he was Robin." Batman sighed, "She realized that Robin was just using her to get close to her parents."

"So what happened?" Raven asked sitting in a chair, thanking Alfred for bringing her some tea and cookies for the story that was coming ahead.

"I found out she was a Nephilim," Robin met Raven's skeptical glare. "I fell off the trapeze trying to impress her, I broke my arm… we had dated most of that year, I guess she trusted me enough to tell me her deepest darkest secret. She healed me on the spot just by touching my forehead." He tapped his forehead. "She then went on about telling me she was part angel; the other part was that she hunted _things_. Things that even Superman or Batman would never understand, she took off her glasses and removed her braces and told me they were acting props. All of it was just an act that her and her family was in the crime business so she could have enough money, with financial aid to get to the best school there is."

"So when did the betrayal come in?" Raven asked taking a bite of her cookie.

"She gave him a bracelet, he wore it to mission, you can guess what happened." Batman finished.

"He got his ass kicked." Raven said more as a statement than a question.

"I didn't see her until freshman year," he said trying to ignore the previous statements. "Her hair was controlled; she didn't wear the glasses or braces. She made her point with looking gorgeous; she then caused several murders around the whole city. I eventually confronted her about it; she laughed at me, because 'they weren't human.'" He said putting up air quotes.

"We can't get her or any of it since every time we try to catch her, she just teleports away. Robin gets her out of here." Batman said rubbing his temples.

"Alright, Rae do you think you could help me with my calculus?" Rob said leading her up a set of stairs.

"Yeah, lead the way." The two went up the flights of stairs, well Raven flew.

"Seriously it's that freaking easy?" the once Robin now Tim said looking at his algebra.

"Yeah, you should see what I have." The once Raven now Ann. "I could finish this in seconds."

"Why don't you finish it for me?" Tim asked looking at her with a sly almost clever smile on his face.

"How would you learn?" Ann asked him, seeing a future bet coming in motion.

"How about if I beat you in a fight, you do my homework for a month." Tim crossed his arms, looking at her pointedly.

"And if I win, you'll…" Ann thought for a minute. "You'll owe me a favor."

Tim shifted his weight, mulling over his options. "Deal." They shook on it.

*Wayne Manor's Gym*

Alfred and Bruce stood between the two teens. "Alright, no powers or weapons, but if one breaks the rules anything goes. Oh, and if you tear down the gym Tim you'll be grounded and won't be allowed on missions; Ann, your mother will get a lengthy bill. Understood?" Bruce asked the two.

They nodded.

"Alright." Alfred went to position. "GO!" he instantly jumped and watched as Tim tried to give her a left hook, she easily blocked him, pulled him close, and swiftly kicked him in the gut. Tim huffed losing all the air in his lungs, then was elbowed in the neck, knocking him unconscious. "Tsk… Master I think that Maser Tim needs to be better trained for I think she beat her record."

"No, she was close though, her best score was 10 seconds, she was 10.5." Bruce sighed and patted her back. "You'll do better next time." he said uncharacteristically, but he was Bruce Wayne at the moment not Batman, the Dark Knight.

"You put so much stock in your protégés."

I KNOW THIS WAS EXTREMELY OVERDUE, AND MY NEXT CHAP WILL HAVE LEMONS, I DIDN'T KNOW PEOPLE STILL READ, SO KNOCK YOURSELF OUT AND CONTINUE.

Perfect?


	17. playing in Robin's room

Tim blinked a few times and looked around to be back in his room. "Did you beat your score?"

"No." a small busy voice chimmed.

Tim looked over to see Ann sitting quite eroticly in his love seat reading one of his case files. He couldn't help but notice how she was back to wearing her school uniform, just not all the way. The blazer was off, the button up shirt was popped down a few buttons, and her skirt looked more like a belt. He stared for a while and then realized she was reading a case file. "What are you doing? I could get in trouble if Bruce saw you reading one of those!" Ann chose to ignore him, flip the page, and uncross her legs. Which somehow happened to make her skirt go higher up her legs. "Ann, I mean it." He jumped out of his bed to a major head rush. After a few unbalanced seconds he was back to getting his case file away from her prying -suddenly beautiful- eyes. "You know he already doesn't trust you." He used his ninja like reflexes to get his file back, but her reflexes were faster. Tim fell face first into Ann's supple and large breasts, and right between her legs. Blush erupted on his face, he almost instantly pulled back, but then wanted to cherish the moment that he was having. Between her and in one of his best fantasies, he dared look up at the blushing girl he was technically violating, but she smelled like lavender.

"Tim," she tried to keep her voice level. "Umm…" _I don't think this is a good idea… I'll be using him as information, Mom needs this. Its why you were let out of her sight._ Hesitantly she placed her hands on Tim's head, not knowing to incourage him or pull him off. "Tim." She said firmly, she pulled his head away from her. "Can you step away?"

Tim blushed further and jumped away from the girl. "I'm sorry! I'm so sososososo sooooooooo sooooorrrrryyyyyy!" his words slurred after those.

Ann stood up and looked down on Tim's cowering form. "Tim! Its fine, not really, wait no its not," Ann sat back down and thought for a bit_. I was just going to use my bestfriend to steal information. I don't care whats happening to Mom, I can't use my friends like that, I'm not like that I cant be I'm one of the good guys now. I plan on being good. "_Tim I have a confession to make."

Tim looked at her hopefully that he wont probably be found in a ditch, knowing Ann that ditch would probably be in another dimension. "What?"

"We both know I wasn't sent here to study at some stupid school, and Valentime River isn't news to me either." Ann sighed and looked over at Tim, was she really going to confess. "I can't do this here, your room's been bugged."

"What!? No it hasn't." Tim said honestly.

Ann pulled a bug out from a book. "Bruce, you didn't tell him? How did you know when I was coming over for you two spy on us? Oh, you probably didn't you probably just don't trust him to keep his hands to himself when he has guests over." She said into the bug.

Tim's mouth dropped s Ann pulled him close and teleported them away.

* * *

><p>SHORT I KNOW BUT DON'T CARE THE END IS COMING. THIS STORY WILL SOON BE COMPLETED, LIKE I MEAN THE NEXT CHAPTER.<p>

No. No. Miss Perfect No here…

Can You-?

No, no here.


	18. Final Betrayal

"Ann what's going on, where are we?" Tim asked looking around in the new dimension he was in.

"It's called Azerath." Ann stated blandly. "It's the only place I know we could go without your mentor listening in. We all know my mother didn't send me to the light side for my 'education.' I was sent on a mission to make friends with the Titans and use you guys for information. I was up for the idea, and then I met you guys an- and I just couldn't do it. I can't betray my friends, but if I don't do this; my mom and a lot of people can be put away. My mom and dad's aliases have already been discovered, and Batman has found incriminating evidence against them. He'll put them away and at the least put me in foster care." Ann broke down in tears.

Tim looked at his long time friend. "I know why you were sent here to Gotham. Bats was going to make me use you to steal information from your parents, and hopefully make you look like a villain so you would get kicked of the Titans." Tim sighed and put an arm around his friend. "I didn't want to betray you either, but our mentors are going to make us. You can stay with the heroes, but we'll most likely lock away your parents, or put a man hunt on both of them. You won't be able to live a normal life when everyone knows that your parents are world class criminals."

"I know. It's why I was sent here in hopes of keeping a normal life. I know my parents aren't going to give up the life of crime, they love it too much. Once were exposed everyone will come after us."

"Villains and heroes, I know your parents have a way of pissing off both parties in so many ways."

Ann sniffled and sat down on. A rock. "I know. They take down things that are too dangerous and keep for themselves."

"So this is Azerath?" Tim said looking around.

"You've heard of it?" Ann didn't look up.

"Dick told me about your mom when I was little. He said he had a friend from another dimension, where she was a princess, but she had to leave because of her father taking over that world in hopes of getting her. She was supposed to bring her father Earth to take over the world, and she did get her father Earth, but not because she wanted to. She brought her father Earth to protect him and her friends."

"I know the story, Mom used to tell it to me when I was young. Robin came and saved her, she saved the world, everything went back to normal, normal got boring, she met my dad, got into the crime scene, she got married, and had me." Ann finished. "Mom was lovely at telling me right from wrong." She said sarcastically.

The two stayed for hours talking about the randomest of things until they got tired and decided to go home.

Ann dropped Tim off at the Manner. After flying for a few hours to the middle of nowhere she pulled out an untraceable cell phone.

"Mom?" She asked looking at the stars.

"Angela are you okay did something happen?!" Rachel Todd almost screamed into the phone. "Your not sick are you, oh no you were caught and your being tortured."

"No Mom, I'm not caught, I'm not going through with my mission I know what could happen, but I can't betray my friends, I won't and you can't make me." Ann said for the first time defying her mother.

"Ann. If you don't do this, your reputation will go down the drain, we'll be hunted, and no one will-"

"I know. I know. I still won't do it. I made friends I have never made friends like this within a few days. I don't want it to end. I won't let it. I left the life of crime and I'm going to be hero."

"Well that's nice to hear. Congrats."

"Congrats on what?" Ann asked suspiciously.

"You passed your test your a Titan."

"So all that stuff on you guys getting caught was fake?" Ann asked seething.

"No, no that's very real." Rachel stated. "Ann Mommy has to go now love you bye bye!" Rachel looked at the big computer in front of her. "Babe, your daughter betrayed us you owe me ten bucks."

"Damn," Red X then pulled up his and his wife's file on the Bat Computer. Looking at the incriminating files. "Doesn't look like I can just delete these, they go on to too many servers I don't know if I can do it."

"I know you can't but I can." She hip bumped her husband away from the computer. "You just have to make us a virus. And this computer will delete every trace."

"I can't let you do that." Raven through the Original Raven across the room.

"Angela?!" They both yelled.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you get away you've been living like this for way too long." She held her father against a wall and tried to do the same for her mother, but she was already gone.

"How did you get here?" Raven No.1's voice asked. "Did you finally figure out how to teleport? It's not going to help, and I'm not going to go easy on you."

_She thinks this is a game, she's been spending too much time with the Joker_. Ann thought looking around for where her mother would be hiding, while holding her father in place. _Now I need to think what would she do? She wouldn't leave without Dad, not really anyways... She would distract me to make me let hi_- Raven No.2 ducked under a Batarang. "Those aren't even your weapons!" She shouted into the air.

"Your right their mine." A husky voice said behind her.

"Bats?" Raven No.2 asked without looking. Their backs pressed against each other looking for where she could be hiding. "Where's Robin?"

"Hiding." He replied blandly. "Can you set up a-"

"It'd be useless she can easily breach without us knowing." Ann said scanning the dark room for extra movements. _What would she do? What wou- finish what she was doing_. "The computer!" The two turn around to see buttons being telepathically pressed. Ann flew over almost instantly fighting what her mother was doing. "I can't keep doing this and-" they were gone.

"The computer was a distraction, wasn't it?" Tim asked putting a hand on her back.

Ann nodded. "They're gone, and I'm guessing all that evidence that you had against them is gone as well."

"Ann, we don't blame you for this, you spent years, most of your life even, gathering that information for us." Batman stated.

"I saw what they did and wanted to end it. They never knew I was the one giving you guys information on where Joker was hiding or what the Penguin was up to."

"Rae, you've been trying to be a hero all your life, and now you are one." Tim said patting her back.

"I'm a Titan."

* * *

><p>I know I said was going to put up smut, but instead I ended it so. Bye! There might be an epilogue.<p>

Notgoing to be perfect.


End file.
